


The Reality of God

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Series: Crossover Drabble Meme Collection [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Doctor Who, Firefly, Inception (2010), Kingdom Hearts, Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, Social Network (2010), Supernatural, The Lies of Locke Lamora
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of crossover drabbles from various fandoms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reality of God

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Write down the names of 10 characters.  
> 2\. Write a fic of fifteen words or less for every prompt, using the characters determined by the numbers. Do NOT read the prompts before you do step 1.
> 
> o1. Arya Stark (ASOIAF)  
> o2. Castiel (SPN)  
> o3. Arthur (Inception)  
> o4. Eduardo Saverin (TSN)  
> o5. Axel (KH)  
> o6. Sheik (LoZ)  
> o7. The Doctor (DW)  
> o8. River Song (DW)  
> o9. River Tam (Firefly)  
> 1o. Locke Lamora (LoLL)

**1\. Last kiss, 1 and 9 (Arya Stark and River Tam)**  
There is stardust in her hair, River tells her, sliding one dainty hand into the tangled mess of short curls atop Arya's head. Stardust on her lips, River whispers, pulling her close. Their lips touch, and Arya thinks that River feels the dagger in her gut just as much as Arya feels the one in hers.  
  
**2\. Dream, 4 (Eduardo)**  
Facebook was a dream- Mark a tantalizing mirage that Eduardo let himself believe was his to keep. Summer dawns, and the dream slips away.  
  
**3\. Threesome, 2, 5, and 6 (Castiel, Axel, and Sheik)**  
Some say that demons are fond of the color red- a rumor that Castiel had yet to discover as truth until he slid a hand into Axel's hair, shaking as he watched red eyes narrow when Sheik took him in his mouth. He thinks he may have murmured something of the sort, because Axel laughs, his grip tightening on Sheik's cock, and kisses him.  
  
**4\. Color, 3 and 8 (Arthur and River Song)**  
River Song brings to life a dream world of the sort he's never seen before- colors and patterns that he thinks don't exist. She laughs at him, gently, and pats his hand. "Sure they do, sweetie," she purrs, "you just have to be on the right world."  
  
**5\. Angst, 7 and 10 (The Doctor and Locke Lamora)**  
The man before him is no mage, but Locke thinks that if he looks close enough, he can see the personalities seeping off of him, crumpled and broken around the edges- the biggest conman of them all.  
  
**6\. End, 5 (Axel)**  
The world goes gray around the edges, and Lea doesn't remember his last breath. Axel, however, remembers his first.  
  
**7\. Rule, 4 and 8 (Eduardo and River Song)**  
"We could rule the galaxy," she grins, pressing a gun into one hand and a knife into the other. It's all very Star Wars, but he likes the way that when they're taking over the worlds, he doesn't have time to think. It's in the silence afterwards, when things are too quiet and half the solar system calls them liege that he brushes his knuckles against her wayward curls, and wonders if she'll betray him too.  
  
**8\. Explode, 1 and 2** **(Arya Stark and Castiel)**  
The man told her to close her eyes, but they're wide open when the light spills from his mouth. She doesn't feel them burning.  
  
**9\. AU, 3 and 9 (Arthur and River Tam)**  
When they aren't demolishing the rest of the mark's projections, River looks at him strangely, dripping blood all over the polished marble floor- none of it hers. She strokes a fascinated hand down the lapels of his suit, eyes wide, and calls him by a name that it isn't his.  
  
He doesn't find out who Simon Tam is until a week later, and by then, it's too late.  
  
**10\. Alone, 6 (Sheik)**  
Impa is gone, and Zelda feels the loneliness press in against her- crushing her more devastatingly than the kiss of a poe. So she invents Sheik, because Sheik doesn't mind the quiet. After all, he doesn't remember what it was like before.


End file.
